


Lady Gaga and Jersey

by Edipo



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edipo/pseuds/Edipo
Summary: So,thing strange is happening, out of nothing Jack spicer disappear and is chase young work to find out where is the genius boy.Unbeta work, but I will correct it soon.





	

 

Today has been a strange day for Chase Young. First of all Spicer had didn't attend to the showdown, spicer never miss a showdown for his free will. Of course Jack was anooying with his girly shrieks and his endless stupidity, but without Him it was a silent showdown. Second! Spicer hadn't gone to his citadel to visit him, spicer always go to his citadel to annoy him, but not today. That's strange!

  
So he decided to use the hawk eye to spy Spicer to know where was he, is not that he is interested in the boy in anyway is just simple his curiosity and nothing more. He watched Spicer arranging drinks and junk food in front of the TV while compulsively sending messages. What called the most attention of the Heylin Lord was that jack wasn't wearing his usual outfit and had changed it by a blue shirt (which was still too large) with several letters and numbers on top. Then something started on the TV and Jack what he'd it like a stone, did not peel off his eyes from the screen while eating hands full of junk of cheetos without a single stroke of grace. Jack shouted, complained, sent more messages and did not move a single inch from his seat. Behavior that lasted more than 15 minutes. An Curious and boring chase young decided that he had watched enough and a visit was necessary, so he appeared at the side of spicer. Chase expected the boy to squeal and offer him his vulgar food, but that didn't happen, he barely notice him at all. Was he imagination of Spicer is today a little bit handsome, anyway he cleaned his throats which was enough so the young man absentmindedly greets him and asks if he needs anything before he shouts and put both hands to his head. Chase elegantly raised an eyebrow at the behavior but said no more, then he indicated that he was interested in Jack helping him in some evil plan (which he just happened to think at the moment, it was just a test) to which Jack simply made a sound of affirmation. Chase then decided to sit next to him and mentioned what he wanted Jack to do, to which the young man listened attentively nodding. Of course chase was intrigued by the tranquility of the boy, who did not cry or did anything strange at see his great evil hero sitting next to him. Was he or Jack is a little more Bucky with that shirt? Chase continued to talk about the details of his newly invented plan, pleased at the mutism of the young man who, while not looking into his eyes (probably out of nervousness) seemed to absorb every part of the plan. "Do you understand what you have to do, spicer?" "Yes, understood," he replied. To which Chase nodded contentedly and stood up ready to go, then a whistle sounded and like an art of magic Jack left its trance.

"Chase?" He asked confused. "Is there something you want?"

Chase put a hand to his face and hit Jack in the stomach before going to his citadel. Jack remained confused for a few minutes until the half-time show began and he was trapped again in the futball curse again.

 


End file.
